


L'amore furtivo

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Romance, stolen moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prima pubblicazione: 27/12/2006, EFP. X-post anche su ff.net<br/>DISCLAIMER: davvero credete che abbia voce in capitolo, quando si tratta di VK? E no, non parlo di quel tipo di capitolo...</p>
    </blockquote>





	L'amore furtivo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Furtive love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256069) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Prima pubblicazione: 27/12/2006, EFP. X-post anche su ff.net  
> DISCLAIMER: davvero credete che abbia voce in capitolo, quando si tratta di VK? E no, non parlo di quel tipo di capitolo...

" _Doubt that the stars are fire,_

_doubt that the sun doth move,_

_doubt truth to be a liar,_

_but never doubt I love."_

**William Shakespeare**

 

Si sorrisero senza separarsi, complici e innamorati.

Poi lui la sollevò per i fianchi e, girando su se stesso, la posò sulla vecchia cassettiera, cosicché i loro visi si trovassero alla stessa altezza. La gonna divenne una cascata di tulle nero sul legno intarsiato, appena brillante nel buio.

«Zero…» sospirò lei, accettando la sua carezza.

La mano del ragazzo era piacevolmente tiepida a contatto con la sua guancia arrossata, così emozionata per il momento segreto. La mansarda del collegio Cross era sempre deserta, la finestra celata da pesanti tendaggi; nessuno sarebbe venuto a visitare quelle stanze fredde a mezzanotte, soprattutto in una notte di nebbia. I dormitori apparivano una meta molto più ragionevole, confortevole e accogliente.

Nessuno, pertanto, li avrebbe sorpresi.

«Il ballo sarà finito, ormai» disse Zero, baciandola sul collo ― proprio là dove, pochi attimi prima, l'aveva morsa. «Dovremmo controllare che rientrino tutti.»

«Non m'importa. _Ah_ …»

Come avrebbe potuto importarle, mentre era lì con lui, vicina a lui, e la sua mano inesperta ma dolce risaliva lentamente sotto il vestito?

Una breve risata.

«Cosa?» mormorò nel suo petto.

«Yuuki, sei dannosa al mio senso di responsabilità… perché non importa neanche a me.»

E quando lei, raddrizzatasi un poco, vide il divertimento nei suoi occhi malinconici, non ebbe affatto paura dell'ombra rossa che ancora vi aleggiava. Non l'avrebbe temuta mai più. Ormai, la prova che Zero era un vampiro…

…per lei, rappresentava la prova che era _vivo_.

Sopraffatta dal pensiero del futuro, pregò di poter vedere quegli occhi ancora per molti, molti anni. E in loro, l'ancor più preziosa, insostituibile anima di Zero.

Prese il suo volto fra le mani, lo baciò e si lasciò trarre sull'orlo della cassettiera, racchiudendolo nel proprio abbraccio.

 _Ti amo_.

 

― **Finis** ―


End file.
